Brandon is a gardener. He plants $11$ rows of lilies in a garden. Each row has the same number of lilies. He plants a total of $77$ lilies in the garden. How many lilies did Brandon plant in each row?
The number of lilies that Brandon planted in each row is the total number of lilies that he planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $77\text{ lilies} \div 11\text{ rows of lilies}$ $77\text{ lilies} \div 11\text{ rows of lilies} = 7\text{ lilies per row}$